The Magician
by Konnie-chan
Summary: A few years after the end of the show, nothing's what it used to be for the Kinomoto family. There's something looming over the town of Tomoeda, and Sakura might know more than she's letting on. (on hiatus)
1. The return

_A/N: So, yeah, I changed the title for this story, because honestly, the previous tittle had nothing to do with it. This still comes from the tarot card, but now it has something to do with the story as well. I don't know why no one reviewed before. I know I'm no shakespeare, but c'mon, I don't suck that bad._

_Anyway, this story takes place four or five years after the end of the show. Touya has left after Fujitaka died and Sakura isn't coping as well as we'd like. This isn't a romance, but there'll be hints of every canon pairing as well asnew ones if you ask for it._

_Rating PG 13 for now_

_Feedback is absolutely necessary, one review per chapter at least, or there's no second chapter- I'm evil like that- and for those who review, I'll have big pinky hearts with their names, Bribery is such a nice word!_

_BTW, this story is both mine and my little sister's, and you made her cry. Tsk Tsk_

_On with the story._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE RETURN**

There wasn't much movement on the streets that night. The Nadeshiko festival had been held a few days before, so there was still reminders of the celebration on some of the shops and buildings. Touya made his way through the deserted town trying to compose himself and keep focus on his surroundings at the same time.

It had been too long; three years since the last time he'd seen the places that were now right in front of his eyes, looking as if nothing had changed; as if no time had passed.

But it had, Touya knew that.

He let out a shaky breath and came to a stop just in front of a house he knew all too well. He had to decide a course of action. Touya wasn't back because he was homesick, even though he really had been. He had a reason for being back in Tomoeda after such a long absence, yet he feared, no...he knew, there wasn't a warm homecoming waiting for him. He didn't deserve one.

His mind drifted back to the last days before he left.

Flashes of him driving at night, with heavy eyelids, though he didn't know why he was so tired.

His father, with a pleasant smile on his lips, chatting amiably about something he couldn't remember.

Suddenly a bright, blinding light. Touya desperately gripping the steering wheel tighter, trying to get the car under control again.

The last thing he remembered was his father's face in a rictus of pain, asking him if he was alright. Then there was darkness.

The next memory was always clouded with rain, though he couldn't remember exactly if it had really been raining. He could see, as if outside himself, people gathering around a coffin, faces masked with grief. In front of them all were a little girl and a two grown men. The girl's eyes were puffy, but never-the-less empty of emotion, dead. The smaller of the two men was sitting in between them. His eyes glued to the floor, gripping the girl's hand tightly. His entire demeanor spoke not only of grief, but of fear. He was scared for the other two, as his sporadic glances from one to the other confirmed. They never lasted though; his eyes always seemed to find the spot on the floor more interesting every time. The other man was considerably taller than his companion, but sitting as he was, on that wheelchair, his face covered with bruises and enough bandages on him to make him resemble a mummy, he seemed weaker than him. Not only that, but his face spoke of a pain deeper than whatever physical damage could cause. He was broken.

He thought he could remember someone standing in the shadows behind the crowd.

The figure stood still, concealed behind a Wisteria. But Touya had seen him. He hadn't thought much about it at the time. he hadn't thought much about anything. But he wondered why his mind had filed that little detail.

Everything after that was foggy. All he remembered was he felt compelled to leave. It didn't matter that his family seemed to need him more than ever. He couldn't stay and watch what he'd done. Because he knew, it had been his fault and his only.

He remembered both Yukito and Sakura pleading him not to go. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, if nothing else. And that alone was enough to convince him that if he were to stay, he'd lose his mind. Curiously enough, Yukito seemed to accept his decision more readily. He just nodded silently and helped with the preparations, only expressing his concerns that he wasn't ready to be on his own. In hindsight, he knew Yuki hadn't looked at him in the eye once after he'd said he was leaving.

"Everyone I love goes away." he'd told them before closing the door behind him. "And everyone that loves me ends up in pain."

There wasn't anything for him in Kioto, he just chose that city because Tokyo was too close to home. He'd moved to Alaska if he'd had the means to do it with such short notice.

Now he knew he'd been running away. He'd known for some time, but didn't feel it proper to jump back into everyone's lives after what he'd done.

He'd paid the price for his stupidity. The first few months on his own had been hell. Touya had felt lost and guilty and absolutely incapable of putting his life in order. Loosing job after job; dropping out of college; he went as far as being completely broke, without money enough to eat and still managing to drink more than what was advisable before realizing he had to pull himself together.

He'd managed, his life eventually settling into a pathetic routine. Six months in Kioto and he had a steady job, a dingy room he could call his own and endless nights regretting ever leaving the people he loved at the worst of times. At least, his battered conscience told him, he hadn't abandoned them to fend for themselves. He knew Sakura wouldn't need money; their father had left them enough to live comfortably for a long time. He'd asked Yukito to promise to look after his little sister, knowing he didn't really need to ask.

Every once in a while, when guilt and loneliness became too much for him to bare, he'd find a pay phone and call home, just to hear their voices as a proof they were ok, waiting a bit longer before hanging up if Yukito happened to answer.

He laughed humorlessly. Running away had proved to be the worst thing he could have done if what he'd wanted was to forget. He was sure both Sakura and Yukito had probably gotten over everything- including him- while he still clung to the memories desperately.

Touya sighed, seeing movement behind the curtains in the living room. He couldn't tell whose, since he guessed Sakura must have grown into a young woman by now. He couldn't keep the smile away from his face, trying to imagine how she'd look. Should he simply knock and explain? Was he needed as he'd suspected?

His gut told him he should be there, but that was all. For the millionth time he wished his powers weren't reduce to a faint shadow of what they were, so he could be sure.

Finally he decided that it didn't really matter. If he'd just been homesick and jumped to grab the first excuse he could find to come back, then it was ok. He was back. Still, he decided against knocking right then. He was tired from the drive and needed both a good bath and a good night sleep. Tomorrow, after work, he'd call them to let them know and test the waters.

He glanced at his watch wearily while throwing his jacket over a chair. It was almost midnight and he was tired to say the least. He thanked his judgment for not letting them know of his arrival that night, figuring he'd still be explaining himself at that moment if he'd had.

One inspection of his hotel room and he felt back in Kioto; the place being as impersonal and spartan as the places he'd used himself to inhabit. He shrugged and picked a few papers out of his briefcase, making sure he had everything clear about his new position in Tomoeda elementary school, where he'd start working the next morning. Yes, he'd dropped out of college, but eventually found a career a little less demanding and a bit more satisfying than medicine to pursue, and he'd gone back.

Throwing the papers on the bedside table, he let himself drop on the bed, sighing in relief. They landed next to the phone, making him stare at it as if it was trying to tell him something. No, he would not call them that night. He'd wait at least until tomorrow after work. He had to get used to being back first.

TBC

A/N: If you know me, you'll know that my first chapters are always shorter than the rest, so that's why this is so short. Hope you like it!


	2. The change

**THE MAGICIAN**

_A/N: Hey! All I had to do was change the title? Dumb me! I have to warn you, there is some OCC in this story, but it's not accidental; after all, a lot of time as well of things have happened. The occ is almost the point to the story in a way, but I do know how the characters are supposed to be, and if this gets a happy ending- it depends on the reviews, mwahahaha- we'll get to see the characters we all know and love; hopefully._

_Now to the promised pinky hearts:_

_One big pinky heart to musical-sakura and one to keitorin. Since you are the first two reviewers and you made my lil' sis smile, you also get a teddy bear. I'd bribe you with food, but a girl's gotta keep her figure._

_Disclaimer: Not mine; it's Clamp's, btw, if you didn't know._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE CHANGE**

The alarm clock went off with a vengeance, startling him out of his dreams. Touya sat up, his heart beating madly, and rubbed his eyes in confusion. His neck ached and he wondered when he'd fallen asleep, since he hadn't even changed his clothes. He groaned, knowing his carelessness would cost him a hellish first day of work, surrounded with twelve-year-old kids coming back from summer vacations. He decided not to dwell on it and rushed to take a shower that would ease his aching muscles and help him wake up. On his way to the bathroom he picked one of the two decent suits he owned out of his luggage and turned on the radio to hear the news while he got himself ready.

It was just after he'd finished bathing that he could actually hear something. A song he couldn't recognize was just ending and the newscaster begun relating the day's headlines.

_"Five new cases were detected last night in Tokyo on what it appears to be the strangest epidemics ever heard of in the history of Japan. The number of people affected by it keeps growing everyday. The department of health has declared that people should not panic. It's spokesman said, I quote: ...'mental illness are, by no means, contagious. It's just a sad coincidence'..."_

Touya snorted. People were so blind sometimes.

_"Psych wards and asylums across the country are crowded with patients; people __with no record of any kind, that lose their minds over night. Some more bold __theories propose that this has more 'supernatural causes', while the __ambientalists suggest it's due to the unhealthy life style on big cities."_

Touya turned the radio off and sighed. He laughed, remembering how the newscaster had used an incredulous tone when mentioning the theory of "supernatural causes"; he guessed he fell into the 'bold' group. He knew first hand there wasn't such a thing as coincidences.

But then again, he'd been acquainted with the supernatural from a very tender age; it was only natural he wouldn't be reluctant to the idea. As soon as the news started spreading, he'd known the causes weren't as easily explained as the doctors declared. And it was as soon as he realized that the majority of the cases focused arround Tomoeda, that he'd decided to come home.

Home. That's what he thought of Tomoeda still after all this time.

Touya was tempted to call Sakura right away, but he chickened out. It wasn't an easy thing to do, and he'd better wait until his time could be spent fully on dealing with the outcome.

* * *

Terada-sensei introduced Touya to his classroom a few moments before the bell rang. He talked to him about Sakura and what a nice girl she'd been when she was his student, which did little to ease his anxiety about the upcoming reunion.

Touya noted with curiosity that the older man looked extremely tired; in fact, everyone around him looked like they could use some rest.

Or maybe it was just him projecting.

The day came and went fairly well. He'd remember first days at school to be a lot more hectic, but his students had been quiet, none of them gave him any problem. Of course, when the bell finally rang he knew he couldn't postpone it for much longer. As much as he dreaded it, there was also a sort of urgency about seeing everyone again.

Still, he could stretch it a little longer. The day was pleasant to be outside, so he opted for a walk around town for old times' sake.

The sun was shining bright and summer could still be felt on the air. The weather reflected absolutely nothing of the turmoil in his head, but he didn't mind the change. His feet carried him to the park; he pushed aside all the memories that place brought to him, deciding he wasn't going to see this place as a part of his past. He was back, which made it home again, in a way. He didn't want to think of what would happen if they didn't welcome him as he wished; he knew full well there was a big chance they wouldn't.

It was there, while he was contemplating that awful, giant penguin that had brought him many nightmares when he was a child, that something large bumped into him. He nearly fell to the ground, but managed to steady himself in time. A mumbled 'Baka' was all he heard from his attacker, so Touya immediately reached out to grab the inconsiderate passer-by's arm.

"Watch where you're going, you..." His words died in his throat when he met startled brown eyes he thought he'd never see again, or at least he'd hoped he wouldn't. "You." Amazingly enough, the word carried a lot more spite than a few moments before, when he was about to bite the supposedly stranger's head off.

The brown eyes widened with recognition, just to reflect an equal amount of dislike the moment the situation sank in. Touya figured he didn't look a lot less surprised. The 'brat' was now almost his height and built; long gone was the little kid he disliked so much. Now there was a man; one he surely would dislike in equal proportion to the size he'd gained, Touya mused.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd ran away to hide god knows where."

Touya's face was red with fury. Who did he think he was to judge him?

"What am I doing here! What about you? You're a little far from home, aren't you?" he spat. Immediately a thought; an idea too horrifying to contemplate, less alone repeat, occurred to him and his heart skipped a beat. "Aren't you?" he said again, this time his voice filled with dread.

The younger man seemed to think about it, his face showing that his mind had forgotten all about the quarrel of the moment, and his features filled with concern. Touya, who hadn't let go of his arm, released him and straightened himself, trying to ignore the sudden change on his nemesis demeanor.

"Yes...I,...I came back because, well..."

"Well!"

The young man lifted his chin proudly and his eyes threw thunder at Touya's, who happily returned the favor.

"I'm needed here, that's what made me come back. No matter she won't talk to me, this has nothing to do with...with..."

Touya couldn't believe his ears. He was caught between delight and shock at Shaoran's words.

"She won't talk to you?" he said, sounding a little too happy about it. Shaoran snorted and gave him a pitiful look.

"So I was right. You haven't been around, have you? Not since you abandoned her three years ago. No wonder you don't know."

No matter who was saying the words, it still hit too close to home. He had no right to judge anyone. He grimly looked down and nodded, turning away from the younger man.

"You're right," was all he said before starting to walk again.

A hand gripped his arm in a similar fashion to what his had done a moment before. He didn't bothered to turn around though; the former 'brat' would not see him brake.

"Wait." Shaoran said, and Touya was shocked to hear a bit of kindness on his voice. Just a wee bit.

"What?" he spat, still not looking at him.

"Why are you here?" this time the question was gentle, as if Shaoran was able to tell he wasn't up to their usual- or what it used to be usual- bickering.

Touya turned around this time, regarding the young man curiously.

"I don't know. I had the feeling it was time for me to come back. That I could be useful in some way...I..."

Shaoran nodded, looking pensive. It was obvious that the vague response Touya had given him had been enough for Shaoran to understand. Apparently they were on the same page, for once.

For the first time Touya really noticed that he wasn't dealing with the brat anymore. He really had grown, matured, and his entire posture showed it. He felt a pang of shame, thinking he hadn't grown enough to put aside his dislike for him.

"Don't you think...? I mean, neither of us has a right to be here. I think...maybe we could make a truce?"

Shaoran was swallowing his pride for the greater good, he could tell. No way he was going to let him be the bigger man; but he still had a few conditions.

"It's only fair," he said curtly, "but there's a few things I want to know." Shaoran motioned him to sit down on a near by bench, which he did, and the young man sat next to him; near enough so he wouldn't have to yell, but far enough to show he wasn't happy with the situation any more that Touya was. "First of all, I want to know if I'm right. If there is something I should worry about."

Shaoran seemed to consider the question for a moment.

"You mean..." he said, making the international gesture for lunacy, rotating a finger near his temple.

Touya nodded.

"Yes. Sadly I have it from a good source, that this is the work of someone very powerful and not one bit sane."

"Oh? So it's that Hiragisawa kid doing this?" Touya half winced, mentally kicking himself. He had to remember none of them were kids anymore. Not that that freak had ever been one to begin with.

Shaoran laughed wholeheartedly at his words, and Touya smiled a little.

"No...No, A lot more powerful and a lot less sane." he said trying to sober up.

Touya's eyes widened in mock fear and shock. Yeah, mock, sure; why not?

"Oh, shit," he said deadpan, and Shaoran nodded.

"No kidding." he laughed again. Apparently the younger man had a similar impression of the little freak. Touya wondered if he wanted to know what else they had in common. "Well, actually, Eriol was the one to tell me about this person. He doesn't know who it is, but he says the aura he felt seemed familiar. I felt it too, but..."

Touya wondered why Shaoran had used Eriol instead of Hiragisawa. As far as he could remember, they were never on the best of terms. Then something else occurred to him.

"Wait. What do you mean, 'the aura he felt'? Is it so strong he can feel it all the way from England?"

"Yes and no." Shaoran said worriedly. "He could tell something was wrong, he felt it. As soon as he started investigating a little he knew we had to come back. It was only once he was here that he could really feel the aura though."

"So he's here too." Shaoran nodded, Touya groaned.

"What?"

"Tell me he didn't bring Akizuki with him. Please."

Shaoran gave him a pitiful look and patted his shoulder in sympathy. Touya groaned again and buried his face in his hands. Once he composed himself, it was time to ask another question; one he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer for.

"And...well, uhm...Li-kun," He tried out the name, for the sake of their truce, "What about Sakura? Tell me what's happened while I wasn't around." He immediately focused his gaze on his shoes, so he couldn't see the other man doing exactly the same.

"I can't tell you much. I haven't seen her for as long as you haven't. Once you left she just...shut everyone out; with the exception of Yukito-kun, of course. There was something...else. It wasn't just your father...you know." Touya nodded and motioned him to continue. "I don't know what happened, but she changed. She wasn't the same sweet hearted girl I..." Shaoran blushed a little, "I...was friends with. She started withdrawing into herself; using magic in a way that scared me. I confronted her about it and she just told me to never come near her again."

Touya's entire being filled with dread.

"You don't think she's..." he whispered. Shaoran looked startled, but Touya could tell the concept wasn't entirely strange to him.

"No! She...she wouldn't!"

Touya stood up and sighed.

"You said so yourself. She's not the same."

Because of me, he added mentally. Shaoran stood up as well.

"I know, but I'm not willing to suspect of her that way until I have a reason to do so. And you shouldn't either." The tone was harsh, accusing, but immediately changed to understanding. " Look," Shaoran said, moving to face Touya. "I have to go back now. I'm expected and given the circumstances my delay would only worry them. Why don't you come back with me? I'm sure Daidouji-chan would be happy to see you again."

"Ok. I'm not sure I'll be of any use, since I don't have any magic, but who knows? Besides, after what you've told me, I don't think I'll be meeting Sakura today after all. Not until I know what's going on."

Shaoran nodded.

"If your theory is right, maybe you're the only one who can really help." the younger man whispered and started walking.

Touya had to put aside the eerie feeling that the situation rose within him. It was like being trapped in the twilight zone. He was really getting along with the brat!

Then again, things had changed.

TBC


	3. The dark

**THE MAGICIAN**

_A/N: Since I got enough reviews to cover the fee, here's chapter three._

_This chapter was fun to write; I'm sick like that, I enjoy perverting characters. And before you start shrieking madly, NO, Sakura and Yue aren't a couple, they're just very affectionate, heh heh. Unless you want them to be a couple? I dunno, you people can be weird. Since it's not a romance, I'm open to suggestions about the pairings. I can't promise I'll end up doing what you ask, but it can't hurt. I will not do any Touya/Tomoyo though, so don't bother asking. That_ _pairing just sends shivers down my spine. I don't know why._

_BTW, can you wish me luck? I have this HUGE job interview today and, like, my whole future depends on it? _

_Rating still PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Yeah! I own CCS, and I'm rich and I have a gorgeous bishounen for a boyfriend and...hits her head falling from her bed Ow! That hurt...Well, back to reality._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE DARK**

The living room was practically in darkness. There were a few candles scattered around; just enough so that the warm light caressed the surface of the furniture. Next to the window, his pale skin bathed half in silver moonlight and half in soft golden gleam, a dark figure laid lazily playing with the sash of his black cloak. The once pure white hair that now rivalled in darkness with the night itself was hanging lose around his body. There was a self-satisfied smile on his lips and a playfulness in his gaze some would have found completely out of place; some that hadn't been around for the past three years, that is.

His thoughts were focused on the piece of music playing on the stereo. There weren't many moments when he'd be allowed to enjoy his music of choice, but since his mistress was not around and the other guardian wouldn't dare to cross him, he was free to do as he liked.

Clow never understood Mahler, he thought and had to restrain himself from giggling at the memory.

Oh he was not a happy creature. Happiness eluded his being completely. His smile was bitter and somewhat sadistic. Joy was a stranger, yes, pleasure on the other hand...

He drew pleasure out of everything he could, making it his own personal quest to enjoy himself as much as he could. Feelings were a commodity, a luxury only a few had the strength to endure. He'd paid enough for his naivety in the past. Not anymore. His heart was as black as his garment, and he found it was the way it should have always been.

He heard the lock and reluctantly got up from his resting place, his smile widening. His mistress was home.

The girl walked in the living room after removing her boots. Her Seijou school uniform hung loosely from her body. She was wearing a velvety, black turtle neck under the wrinkled white shirt. Her tie was undone, but the silver inverted pentagram hanging from her neck diverted the attention from it. Her skirt was too short for her own good, but her legs were concealed by the black pantyhose. Her long, deep blue hair was tied tightly on a ponytail with a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes. Her ears, as well as her fingers, were covered with gothic looking accessories that to the untrained eye would simply look like the eccentricities of a teenager with issues. He knew different though, and the energy flowing around his mistress thanks to them sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Sakura." he said in a husky voice, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. With his best puppy eyes and a pout he looked at her. "You made me wait. I don't like waiting."

Yue rested his head on her shoulder, allowing her to stroke his hair like she always did. She smiled and traced a finger down his jaw line.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Yue nodded and she went back to stroking his hair. "Where's Kero? The reason I'm late is that I've found the most interesting bit of information. I'm sure you'll feel better after I tell you both."

The sun guardian was coming down the stairs, responding to his mistress call. In the shadows he didn't look any different; it was only when the gleam of the candles reached him that it was possible to see once golden hair turned into black with crimson trails. He was still the imponent tigger, the beast that guarded the seal, but his eyes had lost their light and a set of deep crimson pools filled with sorrow had taken their place.

He solemnly took his mistress side when she sat down on an oversized black couch; a sort of private joke between them, since the piece of furniture looked remarkably like one they'd seen in another mage's house. His brother knelt at her other side, resting his head on her knees with eyes closed while he indulged himself with another round of shameless petting.

"You'll never believe who's come to Tomoeda." she said with a pleased smile. Sakura felt Yue tensing up just slightly before relaxing again under her ministrations. "It seems Eriol has decided to join the game, and he's brought a few other players along with him. I felt his presence, so I had to find out where he was. Apparently Shaoran-kun and Mitsuki-sensei thought they would join in the fun as well. They're all staying at Tomoyo's. Eriol and his party, Shaoran and Kaho. Now isn't she a nice girl? Letting all those people stay at her home with so little warning? She must be really bored," she said with the tiniest bit of spite in her voice.

"What could they want?" Yue snickered, sarcastically.

"I'm curious none of them has tried to contact me to perform another 'intervention'. I wonder what's up with that. Maybe they just started using their brains?"

Kerberos straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"Sakura, do you think they know anything? Will they try to interfere?"

"I'm sure they will, but they don't know anything, so I wouldn't worry. They really should stay out of this."

"But Sakura..." Kero started to say, showing all the concern he'd been trying in vain to conceal for three years. "Maybe...maybe you should talk to them...I don't know..."

"NO!" she yelled, rising violently from her sit. "When will you get it through your think skull, Kero! This is what I want! And you'll bow your fucking head and like it. I don't need their help!"

Kero winced and watched her storm out of the living room and up the stairs; surely to lock herself in her room to blow up some steam and don't come out until her favourite pet- namely Yue- calmed her down. The creature in question rose from the ground and stared down at him contemptibly.

"Fool." he whispered and begun to walk away.

"I'm the fool?" Kero begun, keeping all the frustration and anger from his tone. He might have hated Yue right at that moment, but only because he was easier to hate than Sakura. Yue was just a victim, he just wished he could make him see. "I know this suits you wonderfully. You believe this is best for you, but...there must be a part of you that sees this is terribly wrong. I know you!" he finished rather desperately.

Yue smirked.

"Then you know that that part of me is sleeping. That party pooper only comes out to go to work anyway. Talk to him during breakfast if it makes you feel better."

Kero looked down and shook his head. He might just do that. If Yukito couldn't talk some sense into her, or his other self, then there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Sakura slammed the door to her room as hard as she could. Her room being the one that her father had occupied, since it was bigger and provided her with inspiration, she claimed. The only item that remained from the original setting was the organ. She couldn't find it in her heart to remove it. Besides it went well with the decoration.

She sat down on the four post bed heavily, letting out a sigh. No one really understood her. How pathetically teenager-ish was that? But it wasn't true. Yue knew, he knew what she felt. She'd lost her mind without him. Not out of grief, mind you. She chuckled at the thought of grief affecting her still. No, it was simply how much she'd had to work to get to where she was now what was too much for her. Without Yue's support she wouldn't have made it.

Another chuckle escaped her lips thinking about Eriol.

"Why don't you try your little test on me now, my dear Eriol?" she whispered wistfully.

She was so close; so close to achieving what had kept her awake for so many nights. She couldn't let anyone get in the way. Even when a part of herself still held those people dear, she'd had to do whatever it took to make sure no one ruined her plans.

Not that she was truly worried about them, she thought amusedly. Clow himself would have backed away in fear if he'd been able to see how powerful she'd become.

From one of the top drawers of her nightstand came a dim glow, and the drawer opened to reveal a book. Well, not a book, the book. Sakura usually didn't pay attention to the change in her guardians. It had happened so long ago she was already used to it; but the book was something different. It had once been pink, as soon as her powers were the ones feeding it, because that's how her soul had been. Pink and light and cheerful. Now it was black, like everything around her, and she wondered if it had all changed because she'd wanted it, or because she'd been into deep with the dark side of magic to notice her soul was being bathed in the darkness.

The cards came out and circled her, stating in soft whispers that they were worried about her. Their appearance might have changed, but they still cared deeply about her. That sent a warmth to the spot where her heart was supposed to be; a feeling that had become so alien to her that made her want to cry without knowing why.

"I'm ok." she told them with a smile. "Don't worry about me, everything is working out fine." The Hope leaned forward and Sakura took the card between her fingers. She felt a pang of regret and pressed the cards to her chest. "I'm sorry." she said, wondering where it had come from.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sakura smiled, she didn't need to feel who it was to know it. She sent the cards back to the book and the book to the drawer.

"Come in, Yue."

The black haired guardian timidly poked his head inside.

"Are you alright, Sakura? Don't listen to Kerberos, he's a chicken." Sakura smiled and shook her head no, patting the space next to her on the bed. Yue made his way to her side and as soon as his back was resting on the headboard he took Sakura into his arms. "Don't be too angry with him." Yue continued softly. "He means well; he just doesn't understand."

Sakura snuggled closer to him and sighed contently.

"I'm not angry. I know this is hard on him, and yet he's stayed with me all this time."

"He loves you." Yue whispered.

They were quiet for a long time, Yue gently stroking Sakura's hair while she hummed absentmindedly. An eternity passed before Sakura lifted her gaze to look at Yue.

"What about you? Do you love me?"

Yue looked away; still, with a smile on his face. This scenery wasn't at all strange to him anymore.

"If I could, I'd love you more than anyone."

Sakura shrugged and brushed her lips lightly with his.

"At least you're honest about it."

A thought occurred to Yue, and he tightened his embrace.

"You know, Sakura, I think Kerberos was right about one thing."

"And what's that?" she said amusedly.

"You should talk to them."

"What!" she pulled away beginning to get angry. Yue smiled and put a hand to the air.

"Wait, let me explain." She kept the stern look but motioned him to continue. "I'm sure they know you have means of knowing they are back. I think if you ignore them completely they'll suspect you have something to hide. You should let them know you're aware of their presence, tell them to stay away, and then simply ignore them because you don't care. That would make more sense."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

"That actually sounds logical. You are the best, Yue!" she said cheerfully, leaning back towards the embrace. "And we don't have to tell Kero why we're doing it, so he'll be less worried, right?"

"Right," he answered with a smile.

And then, like so many other nights, the both surrendered to tiredness and fell asleep in each other's arms.

TBC

_NIPPONGIRL (a.k.a my li'l sis): Yay! Dark Yue! Isn't he just kawaii!_

_KONNIE-CHAN:pokes her head from under the table Is he gone?_

_NIPPONGIRL: Coward._

_KONNIE-CHAN: crying I'm not a coward! You're a sick, sick puppy! Though he did look hot with all that dark hair and all..._

_NIPPONGIRL: Do you think this is too disturbing? Maybe we should put a few teddy-bears around so readers'll be less scared?_

_KONNIE-CHAN: Were they teddy-bears in your dream?_

_NIPPONGIRL: Well, not that time, but once there were these huge killer teddy-bears that wanted to conquer the world and..._

_KONNIE-CHAN: I give up. Now kaijuu, hand me over the 'thank you' list._

_NIPPON-GIRL:glares I'm not a kaijuu! And it's not a list really, they're just two._

_KONNIE-CHAN: Oh! But two reviews in one chapter is like a LOT! Unless you're one of those people who sell their souls to the devil and get like 15 reviews per chapter! But I already tried to sell my soul and the devil said it was useless to him cries_

_NIPPONGIRL:patpat Don't cry, don't cry, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that..._

_KONNIE-CHAN:pouts You really think so? Ok, give me the engraved pinky hearts...rustle er...lemme see..._

_NIPPONGIRL: First goes to Avelyn lauren._

_KONNIE-CHAN: Ah, yes! Though I don't know, was that a good review? It made me nervous..._

_NIPPONGIRL: Don't be so sensitive. One pinky heart to Avelyn! Next one goes to...Dacia._

_KONNIE-CHAN: Yup, yup! Energetic youth, that one. Patience is a virtue, dear. gets an evil gleam in her eyes All in due time, mwahahahaha..._

_NIPPONGIRL: takes out the prescription drug for her psychotic big sister Now, don't fight me! It's for your own good!_

_KONNIE-CHAN: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Get away from me! runs away with a mad look in her eyes_


	4. The libra

**THE MAGICIAN**

_A/N: See this? The author's note? It's not placed here to make the text look larger, you know? I wonder if people read it..._

_Anyway, in this chapter nothing really happens, but it's absolutely necessary to understand the next. I'll give a piece of strawberry cake to those who guess why I chose this card as the title. And since no one answered to my 'pairing' poll, I'm gonna mess around like crazy! Yay! A CCS orgy!_

_BTW, no one wished me luck for my interview. I didn't get it and I'm placing all the responsibility on you. glares (j/k)_

_The promised pinky hearts to Alicia and Avelyn. Avelyn, dear, I hope you really guessed the plot, because last thing I want is to make you realise you had it all wrong and hate the story. I'm not as predictable as everyone assumes I am. I'm not! cries_

_NipponGirl says "Read on!"_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE LIBRA**

The morning light begun streaming through the windows of the bedroom and Yukito stirred in his sleep.

Before he was fully awake he'd known what to expect. He slowly opened his eyes and stared lovingly at the sleeping girl in his arms. Tucking a few strand hairs behind her ear, he sighed. Every morning he'd wake up by her side, dreading to know how he'd gotten there. Ever since Fujitaka's death, he'd felt tremendously drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain and, after Touya's leaving, he'd have to admit he'd become even more attached to the girl, who seemed more than willing to return his attentions. When Sakura stopped being a girl and turned into a woman, Yukito found it very hard not to give in to his impulses, that grew harder to control every day. But he hadn't. The love and respect he had for her had prevented him of using her that way and he felt disgusted by those thoughts. He wasn't so sure his alter had restrained himself though..

He slowly begun dressing himself for work, making sure not to wake Sakura. He didn't want to think about the fact that he shared a room with her; didn't want to think about how he hadn't spoken to Yue in three years, but still knew his alter had changed so much he'd be horrified if he could talk to him. Everything had changed.

He wished he could leave, move on with his life. Sakura didn't need him anymore and he was tired of living in fear and dwelling in the past. But he couldn't. His life wasn't really his; Sakura wanted him there and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd wanted to go after Touya as soon as he realised he wasn't coming back on his own as he'd expected; as soon as he'd realised things were going to hell. But Sakura didn't let him. And even with everything that was going on; the secrets, the changes, the manipulation, he still cared for her.

That was the worst part; he could no longer tell if his feelings were his own or another one of her tricks.

Two steps at a time, Yukito rushed down the stairs, trying to lift up his mood. Wasting time getting depressed about the hell that was his life would only make his day at work hellish-er.

He was still working on the knot of his tie when he walked through the kitchen threshold and found the black plushie waiting for him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Ohayou, Kero-chan. Rare for you to be up so early. Couldn't wait for breakfast, ne?" he said playfully.

It was funny, ridiculous even, that this guardian he'd barely known a few years ago, this...stuffed animal, had become his anchor; his one true friend. Kero understood him, he knew what it was like to be in his place. Not only that, but for what he'd learned, Kero was a sort of brother to him, which immediately turned him into the one thing that proved him he was still real. He'd started questioning his existence and purpose as soon as the only person that gave meaning to his life had abandoned him, but Kero had been there for him, and they'd built a bond such as that of two siblings.

Kero smiled wickedly and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Ohayou, Yukito-kun. So, are you cooking breakfast or what?" he mock-demanded.

With one final tug of his tie, he waved the plushie off.

"Why, of course. You don't expect me to go on until lunch on a cup of coffee and a bagel, do you?"

Of course it had helped that they seemed to have one passion in common. If someone could understand Kero's eating habits that, my friends, was Yukito Tsukishiro.

Inevitably, a few minutes later the kitchen table was covered with an enormous variety of plates, filled with all kinds of food.

"Sakura doesn't have to find out." Yukito said seriously in the middle of their conversation, with a conspirational tone. Kero nodded, a hopeful look on his eyes.

"Will you really do that for me?"

Yukito lowered his face to meet Kero's gaze and whispered.

"You just have to remember to play it when Sakura is in school and I'm working. You don't want Yue catching you." He sat straight then, and fixed his glasses expertly with one finger. "I've heard that game is really something else. One of the kids came to my office the other day because he had taken it to school and was playing it during the math hour. He said it's the best on video games this year, I'm sure you'll like it."

"I see..." Kero got a mischievous look in his eyes and smiled. "Death Strike II, you say. Well, I'm a bit rusty, I hope I still have the gift."

Yukito patted his head.

"I'm sure you do. I don't see why you can't indulge on your video game addiction a little bit. You sure need the distraction." he rose form his seat, munching the last of his muffin and was just picking up his briefcase to leave when Kero sobered up and cleared his throat. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yuki...Yue doesn't, I mean...are you sure he doesn't see what you do anymore?"

Yukito smiled reassuringly.

"I told you, if he knew what I do or think, we would have been in trouble a long time ago. You'll have your game." His smile slipped away from his face as he realised the game wasn't what was bothering Kero. "That's not it, is it?"

His brother shook his head no, and looked pensive into the void for a few moments. Yukito gloomily waited for the proverbial hammer to fall.

"Sakura... she mentioned yesterday that Li-kun and Eriol-kun were back. I...tried to talk to her into seeing them but...You know what's going on and..."

Yuikito shook his head in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kero sighed.

"I wasn't sure I was going to tell you at all. After all, there's so much either of us can do about it, really. Worrying you for nothing is just..."

The grey haired man slammed his fist into the table angrily. Kero stared at him wide eyed. Yukito hardly lost his temper, specially at him.

"I don't care! You should have told me! I'm not a kid and I deserve to know what's going on as much as anyone in this house!"

"Yuki..."

Yukito took a deep breath, seeing he'd upset Kero and feeling terrible for doing so. It wasn't Kero he was angry at.

"Look, I may not be of any help regarding what she is doing, but I'm not going to cross my arms and let this opportunity slip away. Someone has to talk some sense into that girl. I'm going to talk to them."

"Yuki, you can't tell them! Sakura, she'd go mad if you did!"

It was fear now that his brother's gaze was reflecting, and Yukito smirked humourlessly.

"It's a bit late for that." he hissed. "But don't worry, I'm not telling them yet. I am still going to see them. If only to remember what a normal person looks like."

Now Kero laughed a little.

"I thought I mentioned it was Eriol who came back?"

Yukito rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Things must be really crazy around here for me to want to see him, ne?"

"Crazy it's the world I was looking for." Kero smiled, the tension between them dying immediately, as it always did. "Now hurry or you'll be late for work." As Yukito left the kitchen, Kero remembered something and called after him.

"Remember to bring the strawberry cake!"

* * *

Akizuki had really outdone herself, Touya mused; the breakfast table was a step away from being a feast. Of course there were enough people sitting around the dinner table to make that amount of food necessary. Maybe it really had been a good idea to accept his cousin's invitation to dump that horrid hotel room for one at the mansion. Not that it really took that much convincing, but the reasons for her asking would have convinced him if he'd been reluctant to accept in the first place. Apparently, the house was protected by some sort of shield; a kekkai, Shaoran had said, that both the brown haired boy and Eriol had built in order to keep whatever spell was affecting people out of the Mansion's grounds.

He still couldn't believe how kind Tomoyo had been to him; not more so than in the past, she just treated him like she'd always had and he was forever thankful to her because of that.

He diverted his gaze from his plate and tried to subtly study the faces around him. He still couldn't get over the shock of some of the changes he'd seen in those people. It wasn't just the faces that had changed, but also their relationships with the others, he noted.

To his right sat Tomoyo. She'd grown a beautiful woman; one that reminded him too much of his mother to be comfortable around her. He wondered how Sonomi managed. Next to her was a girl he couldn't quite place. She was most definitively chinese, and her beautiful black hair, tied in a long plait almost reached her ancles. She seemed particularly friendly with Tomoyo, as well as awfully familiar to Shaoran. The boy in question sat next to her. He'd had more time to study him; the only thing that called out to his attention was Shaoran's entire demeanour towards Eriol. There wasn't nothing suspicious in the way they treated each other, just overly friendly and rather... intimate. Not entirely too different to the way Yuki and him had been with each other before they were a couple. The idea of the two being more than friends made him very uncomfortable and Touya couldn't figure out why. Surely it wasn't any of his business; Shaoran wasn't Sakura's... anything anymore and he didn't mind one bit the idea of Kaho being dumped for once. And it was when he placed Kaho back into the equation that his deductions about Shaoran and Eriol seemed rather ludicrous.

Eriol, who was sitting in between Shaoran and Kaho, had changed a lot too. Far from being the creepy little kid that had sent shivers down his spine whenever he'd see him, now he was a very dignified young man, with a royal air about him. A very handsome young man too, a part of him he tried to keep dormant told him. There was still the same playful gaze and mysteriousness about his eyes that made him look like he knew more than he should about something. Those same deep blue eyes that would direct kind glances filled with friendly affection torth Shaoran's way, would look at Kaho with such love and passion that it was obvious with whom he wanted to be.

To Touya's amazement, Kaho seemed to return Eriol's feelings in an equal way. He would ask her later, how'd she'd managed to stay with someone over fifteen. Kaho had been the one to change less. He figured he shouldn't have changed that much either, once you reach a certain age the changes from one year to the other are less obvious.

He almost laughs out loud. He wondered if Kaho had seen it in his future; him deserting the ones he loved when things got a bit rough. He found himself envying her, because now he wasn't pinning after her and thinking about what they'd had. No, he had another person in his life to do that with, and this time it had been his fault. Of course Kaho shouldn't care about the hole in his chest, she still had that person she'd fell in love with after dumping him.

Without a word, he left the dinner table and proceeded to ready himself for work. He was startled when he left his room again, briefcase in hand, to find that Tomoyo had followed him and was now looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

Touya shrugged; he could lie, but he wouldn't. not to this girl who had overlooked the fact that he'd hurt the person she loved most and welcomed him into her home.

"I don't know."

"If you want to talk..." she trailed off. he gave her a warm smile and shook his head.

"Thank you, for the offer as well as the room." He motioned to the door with a wave of his hand and lowered his gaze.

Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"There's nothing to be thankful for. You're more than welcome here, Touya-kun. It was so nice seeing you again."

He simply nodded to her and turned around to leave. On his way out he couldn't help but whisper one more 'thank you'.

TBC


End file.
